The Strange Days of Calla Woodrough: The Descent into the Darkness
by xxBlueButterflyHottixx
Summary: The first in the 'Strange Days of Calla Woodrough' Chronicles. Because Beacon Hills is not only home to a pack of teen wolves. It is also home to a Teen Witch, her best friend(who happens to be a medium) and over a century of supernatural secretes that are threatening to spill over. Calla get's her first taste of the darkness that looms over the Beacon they call home. Stiles/OC


So this is a story I've hid in my head for so, so long. I went back and forth with whether I wanted to start it mid Season 2 or just at the start of Season 3. I choose 3 just because I feel it was the most like logical time in the story line to throw in a teen witch. So yeah, she's been in Beacon Hills her whole life, and is aware of the supernatural world, but has kept out of it(mostly at her mother's demand). She's just recently since the death of her mother discovered the extent of her powers and has spent the summer vanquishing demons. She's not aware of the wolf pack in Beacon Hills(as her grandmother is) and is in for the ride of a lifetime. So enjoy and read on:)

This was not the way I wanted to start off the new school year. Like at all.

I thought I'd start it out by actually going to all of my classes, and not getting high in my car until I just eventually left to get some munchies. I'd even get to know all of my teachers, maybe do all(most) of the homework. I'd join something maybe, like volley ball or something. Something that would look good next to my senior photo. I wouldn't convince Bradleigh to ditch all of the pep assembly's with me. And I definitely would try my hardest to not get detention for being eighteen classes in the week.

At least, that was what I was going to try to do, and up until like an hour and a half ago, I had actually thought (kind of) that that was going to happen.

And now here I sit, in the uncomfortable as fuck police chairs. My ass had gone beyond numb and the hustle and bustle of the station; the crazy amount of police that rushed around me made me super uneasy. I honestly just wanted to get the fuck out of here, and even though I knew I was about to get an earful from Grams when she got here, I couldn't wait for her arrival.

Seriously, sitting in a police station, makes you realize just how fucking stupid the people who were meant to 'protect and serve' the United States of America actually were. Like Jesus Christ, we give these people guns.

I'm not even sure that chubby one could use that coffee machine.

Someone get me the fuck out of here.

They would definitely noticed if I blinked…tempting. But too stupid. What if I said I had to go to the bathroom and then blinked? No…they'd notice that too. Was this not the place for astrol projection? Hmm…they'd still charge me. Ugh, what was the fucking good of having all of these fucking powers if I never got to fucking use them! So unfair. I knew I should just blinked when I saw that fucking cop car turn around. My poor baby license.

Would it be too much personal gain if I used a time travel spell? Maybe it wouldn't. I mean it wouldn't be personal gain to be making sure that I wasn't going to have to spend like a thousand hours in court and not learning the craft to save the entire world. May-

"Calla?" I'm broken out of my mental dilemma, right when I was about to get to how the human race owed me big time, by my name.

I stop gnawing at my nails, staring at nothing and my eyes flash to the cause. They trail upwards. Lanky dark jean covered legs. Plaid. Hoody. Awkwardly long arms and pale, beauty mark covered skin.

"Hi Stiles"

I greet as I get to his face. I couldn't help the little rush of embarrassment that surges. Fucking great. I mean I really couldn't be surprised he was here. Wasn't he always here? I didn't really know him, outside of like the four classes we had seemed to have with each other since we were like ten, but there were three things everyone knew about the kid.

He was a total spaz. He was nearly never seen without Scott McCall. And his dad was the Sheriff.

He looked different. Like not a drastic different but there was defiantly something about him that had changed.

"Hey. What are you- Wait, did you get arrested?" Obvious- fucking-ly Stiles.

"Yup" I pop the P and he looks a little impressed and a little shocked.

I kind of tried to keep my criminal tendencies to my inner circle.

I realize then, why he looks so different. He actually has hair now. It makes him look…less like a twelve year old.

"No way. For?" I figured he'd probably seen way worse than my offence.

"Possession of drug paraphernalia " I admit. He looked kind of sympathetic and kind of intrigued. He'd taken a seat now, in the chair opposite of the one I was sitting in, giving me a look to go on.

He'd just kind of turned this into a conversation, huh?

"That sucks. Were you driving?" He's too lanky for his chair and even though he just sat down he starts fidgeting, bouncing his leg. I swear I thought I was going to catch A.D.D(I know you cant catch it) from just being near him.

"No. Thank god. Just…hotboxing" I kind of don't want to say hotboxing in a police station. He snorts when I whisper it. "Not all of our parents are Sheriff's" I defend myself and he shakes it off, easy.

"Very true. Groundation is about as severe of punishment I get when I hot box my car" now I snort. Lucky you, Stiles.

"Yeah, I'll probably get a bunch of that too. Fuck, my Grams is going to kill me" I'd be making potions and not getting to go out into the real world for weeks. Fucking god.

"She seems like such a nice lady" Even though he didn't look twelve he still was. "I-uh-heard about your mom" Oh god not this. Not now.

I grasp for the false composure I had gotten used to mimicking. It comes almost naturally now when she's brought up. I force and smile and nod. I'd learned, I really didn't have to say much. Actually sometimes I didn't have to say anything at all. I just had to let people say they're apologies, or show support or any of that shit.

No one really wanted to hear anything I had to say. And I was just fine with that.

"That shit sucks. I know. I just wanted to say I'm sorry to you. And your family. But they're not here right now. So just to you" He'd just gone from sincere and back to total spaz in five seconds. I don't mean to but I laugh. And he laughs to a little so it's not weird that I'm laughing at his apology for the death of my mother.

"Thanks"

Hey, at least he was amusing and not depressing.

"And like if at school- if you like need to talk or anything. We could always talk. I'm a good talker"

I was going to have to be the one to try and keep this not awkward, huh? Umm, what do I like even say to that. Yes, Stiles. You may be my math partner? Like fuck.

"Or hotbox" He offers, and the tensions instantly like resolved.

Nice save, Stlinski.

"Yeah maybe. That would be cool-" I don't say anything else because I feel her, that familiar aura spike, right before she all but storms through the door.

The look on her face says I should have been more then slightly scared of her wrath. She still had her scrubs on and her wispy gray brown hair was pinned up messily. I can't help but like sink into the chair, and wish that it could sink into the ground.

Deep. Deep. Deep into the ground.

Her appearance was drained and work ridden and she had on that look of disappointment that she just knew made my soul feel like it had been bitch slapped.

Stiles looks to her, then to me, and then to her again before he stands up and gives me a guilty, 'you're on your own' look.

"Bye Stiles" I wanted him to leave before she got over here and gave me the guilt trip of the century.

"See you. Good luck with" He gestures at my grandma, trying to be discreet "that" and then he walks away.

Probably to go tamper with some evidence or something.

"Calla-Lily Jolene Woodrough" Just the sound of my full name being screeched in that tone of hers made my face scrunch.

And so it begins

* * *

So I probably would have still fucked the whole school thing, even if I hadn't gotten that ticket.

Because it's the first day, and I'm already late. Like super late.

"Nico! I'm leaving, I swear. Let's fucking go!" I call up the stair case as I pass it. What was he even doing up there? I swear to god he was such a little faggot about his hair.

Speaking of..

I asses myself in the mirror by the front door, just checking for anything I could fix.

I love, love , loved having extensions. They just made my hair look so much better. Plus that wormwood and scarred beetle venom treatment Aunt Lori had suggested was the fucking bomb.

I had braided my bangs back and left the rest in loose waves, brushing out the curls from the curling wand id assaulted my locks with. It didn't really get cold in Beacon Hills until like October, so the weather was still pretty nice. Which meant I would be wearing shorts until somebody(the bitch ass weather) forced me not to.

They were a pair of navy, daisy printed loose, chiffon high wasted shorts. Of course I didn't have the confidence in my legs to wear them alone so I added a pair of black knee socks under my chunky platforms. The cream colored lace of my crop top was soft, so it didn't look too much and I couldn't help but wear a black cardigan.

Yes, I was feeling very Cher Horwitz.

And I'd actually ended up kind of liking how I looked, seeing on how I thought I was going to look like shit since I got like zero sleep last night. Even after two cups of Grams vanilla, valerian root tea. And that shit was like supposed to be better than Benedryl.

I just couldn't shake the on edge feeling that had been keeping me from feeling sane for more the five seconds over the last couple of days.

Grams said witches naturally felt the change. Felt the energy spikes and the flow of electric, power filled, energy currents that ran just underneath the surface.

And that I was probably just feeling the upcoming Sabbath. But I'd felt the Harvest moon before, and this didn't really feel anything like what it had before.

But then again nothing really felt like before. It was going to be a different Sabbath. All holidays felt different now, so this was probably just that.

_Breathe. It's nothing. And if you keep jumping at everything you're gonna blow someone up. And aint nobody got time for that today. _

And with that in mind I dabbed on more of the rosy pink lipstick and smiled triumphantly at the results.

"I'm leaving. You can walk to school" I call up the stairs, putting on my turtle sunglasses and preparing to leave. I toss the lipstick in my bag and dig for the keys among all of the school stuff cramped in there, opening the front door and getting my first taste of the day.

The early morning felt dewey and crisp and weirdly calming. I hadn't been up this early since like the last day of school last year.

My fat, gray, white and orange tabby cat mewls and arches against my leg before he scurries down the steps, off the porch, and behind the house somewhere. Fuck. I wasn't supposed to let him outside for like two weeks. He had just had to get a stomach surgery.

"Louie! Lucifer! Fuck" running down the stairs that lead from my porch down my yard in the kind of shoes that I wearing was like more than fucking lethal and I was legitly scared I was going to biff it and have bloody knees the first day of school.

"Damn it, Louie! I'm late! Come here" I chase him until he runs under my car. What the hell? He usually did this, but came as soon as I called him back. He hadn't hid like this since he was a kitten.

"Louie. Baby, come here…ugh" I was going to have to get on my hands and knees.

And I sooo didn't want to. But I had shit to do today. And sometimes you just have to man up and get on your knees. I drop down and bend to get a view of under the car.

"Louie?" He looked scared. Terrified. His tail was puffed out wide and he was making a kneeing sound from deep in his chest. Fuck, I started to get scared too. He was my baby.

"Come here Lou. Come here" I reach for him, but hes just out of arms length.

And then he does something I never expected. He bit me. Not clawed. Bit. Like his canines punctured my fingers, bit me! And then while I was shocked as shit, he bolted from under the car.

"What the fuck! Louie! Bad fucking asshole cat!" I scream as I retreat fast, pulling my arm out from under the car fast and examining my hand. I was actually bleeding. Like not a lot. But still, my cat had made me bleed. He'd next to never bit me. Even when I was loving him to death. Especially not when I was trying to pick him up.

"Calla? What happened?" It's Nico. So now he chose to come out side. Did he have to always be such a waste of space?

I stand up, using the car and hold up my hand as evidence.

"He fucking bit me!"

Said perpetrator was in Nico's arms at the top of the stairs. Still all puffed up and I could hear that ugly sound coming from him even though they were on the porch. Nico threw him in the house, like the ticking time bomb the cat was, and then slammed the heavy front door quick.

"What did you do to him?" Nico accuses as he get in the car and I'm pulling out as he's shutting the door.

"Nothing, I was just trying to put him back inside and he went all crazy and attacked me"

"I told you I truly believe your cat is Bipolar" Maybe. He had never done that shit though. And I can't shake the feeling that I'm being chased the entire drive to school.

* * *

"Your Grams is probably right. The harvest is super hardcore sometimes and it's in like…what twelve days? I mean the astro planes going insane too" Bradleigh's attempting to make me feel better about my current state of paranoia.

I'd gotten to first period late and pretty much spent the entire class at the edge of my seat, trying in vain to participate in the teachers first day bullshit. Syllabus. Name game. That bull.

'Hello , My names Calla and I'm about to fucking set this room on fire' Not such a good intro to the year.

"I know. I think maybe my Empath" I whisper 'empath' as a group of freshman rush by. "powers might be getting stronger?" It's all I could really think this could be. It was cool and daunting at the same. Another power to have to gain control of. Empathy wasn't too bad though. And Bradleigh could probably walk me through it.

Being an empath and being a medium weren't really that different. Well. They were. But they wernt.

"Fun" she says in a not so fun voice and I give her a glare. "I forgot to ask you. Have you seen the twins yet?" Her voice is all perky again and just by the way she says it I can tell they're not ugly.

How had I missed sexy twins? Had the supernatural world really consumed my life so fully?

"No. Are they freshman?" We got lockers in opposite hallways which sucked dick and meant that I would probably be storing most of my stuff in Bradleighs locker. Which we were now standing at.

"No they're I think they're in our grade. They're hot as fuck dude, but I think one of them might like dick. I don't know. He's still hot" Bradleigh has like 20/20 gaydar. She could see dead people and spot homosexuals in a crowd, two very helpful talents. She also happened to tall, blond and beautiful; but totally narcissistic and sarcastic…in the very best was possible. And she had been my best friend since we were like eight, my Grams had helped her learn how deal with her medium stuff. Like not attracting every ghost within an 100 mile radius, or how to not get possessed by angry spirits. Stuff like that.

"Figures" a toss my unneeded History book into her locker right before she shuts it. "So I have a party for tomorrow" some girl from OakCrest was having a birthday party. It was only like a fifteen minute drive from here.

"A party on a Thursday? Sounds pretty lame"

I'd usually agree, but why not? Plus I had heard there was going to be a keg.

"If you want to be a fag and stay home, be my guest"

"I didn't say I wasn't in. I just said it would probably be lame as hell, but I'm down. Nose goes on the DD though" fucking bitch. She always calls that shit.

"That's not fair" I whine as the bell rings. I wanted to get drunk! She was the better dd anyway. We kind of argue about it until she drops me off at my English class, that I desperately wished she was in. I only had like three fucking classes with her (one of which was gym) this year.

There's no sadder life then the one of a girl in a class without her best friend.

But I got a little silver lining when I saw who was actually in the class. It actually wasn't too bad. Danny. Lydia. Allison. Stiles. Hey, I could work with this!

Me and Danny had always been cool, he was just one of those genuinely good dudes. Plus we'd planned a few dances in leadership last year, and gotten close over after dance clean up smoke sessions.

Lydia Martin was actually tolerable. She was bratty, but not stuck up, and fun to talk to most of the time. Plus she had a killer sense of style and I could not, not be friends with someone who had such a nice taste in shoes.

Allison had seemed kind of weird to me at first, one of those too nice people who you could tell totally could kick your ass, but hanging out with her and Lydia was fun and even though I still didn't really know her we had still surpassed that weird first friendship stage where we didn't know whether it was awkward or cool to hang out(after I had defended her when these two black bitches were talking shit to her about her serial killer aunt last year).

But who to sit next to? The seats are filling fast and I don't want to be stuck sitting next to that weird kid Jarrod or whatever.

"Hi guys" I greet, both Lydia and Stiles as I claim the seat behind the red head and beside lanky boy.

"Hey Calla" Stiles gives me like a chin up and a half wave and Lydia looks at him with unconcealed questions and then looks at me, shaking her head as if to clear it from the weirdness of Stiles.

"Hi. Ugh, your shirts adorable" another thing I loved about Lydia is that she seemed to admire my style as much as I did hers. There's nothing like a mutual case of style envy.

"Awe, thank you. Don't make me blush. " I tease as I plop down in the chair. I kind of feel bad when I see Allison's face though. She looks like she'd like rather leave the class room then take the desk in front of Scott. Did they really break up? They were so cute though.

I was considering offering her to trade seats when my phone, along with the rest of the classes, started ringing. Vibrating. As though we were all simultaneously getting texted. I look around, kind of hoping no one saw , and pulled my phone from my bra(don't act like it's not the best pocket ever)

It was a text from an unrecognized number.

_The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky—seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness_

As I'm almost done reading it, a strong, feminine voice speaks it out loud, and what I'm assuming to be our new English teacher walks into the class. She's pretty and young, a little too young for me to really take seriously. Like young enough to be every boy in here's wet dream teacher fantasy.

"This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone" How'd she get all of our numbers? And did she have like all of her classes phone numbers. That's some Illuminati shit.

I turn my phone to silent and slide it into my backpack and grab out a note book and a pencil. Fuck the police. I am not turning off my phone.

She makes us do book work, like actual book work on the first day and I don't think I like Ms. Jennifer Blake all that much. Like I had played name games all of my last class. Scott bounces not even half way through and I wish he would have taken me with him.

"Hey, Calla" Stiles calls for me and I look up from my work that I hadn't really been working on and give him my attention.

"What happened to your hand?" He was referring to the bandage that adorned my left hand, covering the puncture wounds on my ring and middle finger. It was a butterfly band aid which made it look way worse than it was, but that was all the nurse had, had. And I hadn't thought anyone would notice.

"Louie, my cat, went all psycho this morning and bit the shit out of me" I explain shortly, wiggling my fingers. Stiles looks like he's making a thousand connections per seconds. I wonder if any of them were right. Whatever they might be.

"Prada was acting all weird this morning too. Animals are more susceptible to rapid drops in climate change" Me and Stiles both just stare at Lydia. She always shocks me with that smart shit. "It's probably just a storm" She rolls her eyes and goes back to her book, bored of us.

"Has he ever bitten you before?" Stiles continues on though.

I shake my head and answer with just a 'Nmhm".

"Okay, what if it's like the same thing as the deer?" I feel really left out now and I look at both of them for answers. What fucking deer? They both dismiss me, yet again. And I'm really starting to get this weird feeling that they, some fucking how, had the answers that I needed.

"You know, like how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?" He's getting somewhere with this. I can like feel it. Like I've been feeling it for days.

"So what, Stiles, you think there's going to be an earthquake?" I ask him because I know he doesn't think there's going to be an earthquake. I want to know what he really think is going on.

"Or something" He and Lydia share a cryptic look, one that I can't miss or ignore. I dig for my empathic power, even though I know I really shouldn't be using any out in the open. I could accidentally harness pyrokenisis instead and set someone on fire.

"It was a deer and a cat" Lydia's trying to shake it off, but as I feel her, I can feel that little spark of fear that lights in her stomach.

Stiles felt…Stiles felt like a fucking hurricane. He had more feelings, jumping from one to another, then most people with multiple personality disorder(don't ask how or why I had 'felt' a person with multiple personality disorder) and I hurriedly shut him away before I could even find anything, building the damn of my mind back up, not allowing the flood that was Stiles Stlinski's emotions to wash over me anymore.

"Are you alright?" Stiles questions, eyeing me like he was scared I was going to puke. And I just might. And it was his fault. But he didn't know that. And I couldn't like hold that against him.

"Fine" I answer as Lydia starts up again. "What's that thing they say about three's? Once. Twice-"

I jump in my seat as something collides with the window, my knees literally hitting the top of the desk. My hearts beating fast as I scan the room fast for any sign that I'd accidentally blown something up.

Once I I clear the room, relieved that I hadn't caused any mass chaos, I meet eyes with Stiles.

His honey eyes are fixed on the window. The window that was now smeared with crimson. I look at it closer then. Was that a bird? Or at least what was left of a bird. The screech of ravens could be heard from outside and I froze knew what ravens were, actually I had just learned it…messengers.

The class was starting to react, to stir, and Ms. Blake went to the window, probably just as curious as we were. She was kind of stupid for a teacher. I mean she just watched, standing only like a foot away from the window, as the birds, coming in like tens, begin to take suicide dives into the window, smashing themselves against the glass with no care at all for their own lives. This wasn't natural. Something really bad was starting.

"Get down! Get down, now!" Ms. Blake screeches as birds begin to break through the window and everything is a blur.

All I can hear is screams, and glass shattering and the squawks of the ravens that pelted the class room. I get out of my seat and before I drop to the ground I feel strong hands on my forearms dragging me down and under a desk.

I notice it's Stiles when he throws his upper body over mine, tucking my head in his chest and wrapping his long arms over both of us, almost curling us into a ball. His hearts going a thousand miles a minute, I can feel it and hear it, seeing on how my head is pressed so close. And so I focus on it, for what seems like a really long time but can't be more than a couple of minutes.

Until the birds the screams of the ravens die down and an eerie sense of calm washes over the classroom.

And I'm left with a sudden suspicion that the boy, who currently had his arms around me, might be more than some spaz with a sheriff for a dad.

Soundtrack for Chapter One:

The Kills- Sour Cherry( When Stiles and Calla are talking in the police station)

Marina and the Diamonds- Primadonna( When Calla's late and getting ready to leave)

The Gorillas- Clint Eastwood (When Louie goes all psychopath)

Florence + the Machine- Spectrum(Ms. Blake's class)

_Like it? Hate it? Review it…maybe? lol. I'll have a link up on my profile and the next chapter to what I imagine Calla, Bradleigh, Nico and Grams to look like. _


End file.
